


Sex-Ed

by jordsy91



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Squirting, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve Rogers comes out of the ice, there's a lot to catch up on. SHIELD thinks Darcy Lewis is the woman for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspired by miin and a little conversation we had in the comments section of her fic "[The Safest Place In America (Is In Your Arms)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6156850)". I joked about Steve missing out on basic updated sex-ed when he defrosted. The plot bunny awoke. This will _not_ be a slow burn, people.

"Let me get this straight," Darcy Lewis said, lowering her ipod to her desk, lest she drop it. "You want me to give _Captain America_ sex-ed?!"

Phil Coulson nodded, shuffling uncomfortably. "Orders from higher up. It wouldn't only be sexual education, but technological and political. You were chosen because you've completed your political science degree, and you're not easily embarrassed. You will, of course be compensated, and I can assure you Steve Rogers is a perfect gentleman."

Darcy considered her options, on one hand this could potentially be very awkward. On the other hand, it could be incredibly entertaining. "Ok, I'll do it." She declared, mind already racing with the possibilities of what she could teach him, and excited to finally put her poly-sci degree to good use. 

"Fantastic." Phil answered, handing her a manila folder. "This is a basic guideline of what we'd like you to cover, and a bit of background on Steve. You start tomorrow, information is on the first page," he explained "and Miss Lewis - go easy on him."

Darcy waved him off, pulling a legal pad out of her desk drawer and scrawling ideas down. She opened the folder to peruse, noting that SHIELD had been surprisingly inclusive in what they wanted Steve to know. It made sense, she surmised, that they would want him up to date with the current political climate and how it had come to be. She could easily cover all of this content; what her poly-sci studies hadn't covered, she had researched by herself. Luckily she was a history buff. Flipping through the pages of recommended content, Darcy skipped to the short file on Steve Rogers. It didn't cover much; it listed the cliff notes version of history available to the public, and noted his date of _defrosting_ , one month ago. Darcy scoffed at the term, what was he, a frozen chicken? Disappointed at the lack of information available to her, she went back to planning. She could find out what the man behind the myth was like in the morning.

Morning came quickly, and it was with a large mug of coffee that Darcy arrived to their meeting spot. They would meet in a conference room in one of the mid-level clearance areas. Darcy had been upgraded from a Level 4 to a Level 5 with this new assignment, though she'd yet to notice any actual difference in where she could and could not go. Dismissing the thought for the moment, she hauled her heavy book bag onto the table, pulling out a few books from her personal collection. She was hoping that they could discuss the content rather than operate class-style. The high-school mode of study was so _not_ her vibe. She was just getting organised when the door opened and Steve Rogers walked in. He took a quick glance around the room, eyes finally landing on her.

"Good morning. Miss Lewis?" He half asked, entering the room properly and closing the door behind him. She nodded.

"Come on in. You can call me Darcy." She offered warmly, sitting down. Steve did the same, sitting across from her. "You can call me Steve, then." He smiled back. 

"I have a huge list here of things SHIELD wants me to teach you, but I wanted to see if there was anything in particular you wanted to know before we dive right in?" Darcy asked, opening the manila folder again. 

"Well I've almost caught up on technology, so I think I'm okay with that for now. I'd like to learn about health advancements first, I think." Steve answered.

Of course he did.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're gonna have to suspend some disbelief here. Steve may be a bit OOC, and we have to assume that Thor has returned to Earth for visits. It's cheesy, this story is one big cheese fest. Sorry!

"Okay, well the first thing on the medical advancements list is vaccines. We've managed to eradicate a lot of diseases with vaccinations, and we can even prevent a particular type of cancer. The first world has almost no cases of-" Darcy pulled up a list she'd made last night to show Steve, "-these diseases." Steve studied the paper intently, almost in disbelief.

"This is amazing. A lot of these diseases used to be a death sentence." He marveled. "You said one prevents cancer?" 

Darcy nodded. "Yeah, the cervical cancer vaccine. It's a bit controversial because it's been known to cause other problems, and doesn't protect against the other strains of the STD that can cause it." She explained. Steve looked at her, confused.

"An STD?" He questioned. 

"Oh, sorry! Sexually transmitted disease. For all our advancements in medicine, we've actually had a huge increase in those. That's where protection comes in to play. They wanted me to explain modern contraceptives." Darcy launched into an explanation about the invention of pill, the subsequent contraceptives that had followed, and modern condoms and how to use them properly. She was surprised to see, as she was demonstrating proper condom placement on a banana, to see that Steve looked more turned on than embarrassed. She was led to believe that the good Captain was virginal. Looking at the heat in his gaze now, she was sure that assumption was wrong. She finished the demonstration feeling like a corny high school teacher in a sex-ed class. Or like the star of a terribly awkward porno.

"Sorry for the cliche demonstration. Not very sexy, I know, but SHIELD was worried you'd get some poor girl up the duff with your super serum swimmers." Darcy joked. 

"No, that's okay. It's good to know, if I, uh. If I ever get to put that knowledge to use." He chucked self-deprecatingly but not humorlessly. Okay, so maybe he was virginal. But he certainly wasn't pure, not with the way he was looking at her chest.

"I'm sure a guy like you could find a willing partner." She flirted, and they moved on to the next topic.

They managed to cover a decent portion of the list in front of them, talking well into the afternoon. When it hit 5pm, they decided to finish up, vending machine food no longer feeling like suitable sustenance.

"Hey, you don't have to say yes, but if you're interested, I'm heading to McAllister's pub for dinner?" Darcy questioned, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Darcy, it would be my genuine pleasure." Steve replied with a bright smile, and he seemed so genuinely pleased she wondered if Steve had actually made any friends since he had been found in the ice. 

"Awesome. I'm buying the first round!" She announced, and they left the building together.

 

When they arrived at the pub, Darcy bought two pints of beer and they sat in a corner booth. Steve observed the pub for a moment, before taking a long sip of the drink.

"I should probably tell you now, I can't get drunk." 

"No way? Not at all? That sucks, man." Darcy lamented. "Hey, wait. I have something that might work." She surreptitiously produced a flask from her handbag. "I promise I'm not an alcoholic. This is a gift from a friend. It's Asgardian meade. Made for the Gods. If this doesn't work, nothing will." She handed him the flask.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I understood any of that." He jested, taking a huge swig.

"It's a long story. My friend Thor brought this back with him when he visited last." She explained. "It's strong stuff, you might want to pace yourself." 

But he didn't. Neither did she. 

By the time they had finished their dinner, both Steve and Darcy were well on their way to being drunk. Steve was a hilarious drunk. Darcy imagined that he hadn't had much chance to be drunk before between the Great Depression and WWII, so this was likely his first drunk experience. He was making silly dad-joke puns, and giggling at himself. The other patrons were looking at them like they were certifiably insane, visibly annoyed at their boisterous laughter on a weekday. 

"Okay, Captain-Dad-Joke. I think we'd better clear out." Darcy said, gathering her things. Drunk Steve was still a gentleman, however, and he shouldered her heavy book bag like it didn't weigh anything at all. To him, it probably didn't.

"Where to?" He asked. He looked reluctant at the thought of their fun ending. Darcy shrugged.

"I suppose we can go to mine. I have Netflix?" Darcy offered.

"Okay." So off they went. They walked for a good ten minutes before reaching her apartment. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the lift, riding it up to the fifth floor. Darcy fumbled with the keys in the door, finally managing to unlock it. 

"Make yourself at home." She said, taking her coat off and hanging it on the hook by the door. She took Steve's coat as well, before they settled on the couch with the flask, which was now only half full. She cued Netflix up, choosing a sitcom.

"Hey, Darcy.. what does "Netflix and chill" mean?" Steve asked, taking a swig from the flask. She laughed.

"It's a meme, which is kind of a joke, on the internet. It's basically like, people invite people over to watch Netflix, but they really want to have sex with the other person." She shrugged awkwardly, grabbing the flask off Steve for a sip, brushing his fingers accidentally. 

"Oh. Does that work?" He asked incredulously. 

"I don't know. Does it?" Darcy asked gamely.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm a long time smut-reader, first time smut writer. This is ~~probably gonna suck~~ _gonna be interesting_.

Steve's mouth was on Darcy almost immediately, claiming her lips for a searing kiss. Darcy returned the kiss with fervor, climbing on top of Steve to straddle him. Their kisses were hot, fast and sloppy, but Darcy didn't mind. She planted her hands firmly on his shoulders, feeling his solid frame underneath her, and started to shift her hips ever so slightly. Steve's hands found purchase on her hips, before sneaking up her ribcage to rest under her breasts. 

Steve broke the kiss to speak. "Is this ok?" He asked, thumbs drawing small circles underneath her bra line. 

Darcy nodded. "This is all kinds of ok." Her lips met his again. She started grinding against Steve with abandon, feeling the hard length of him against her pubic bone. Steve groaned, hands abandoning her sides to cup her ass and encourage her hips as he kissed wet, hot lines down her neck. She shifted her hips again, aligning him perfectly against her, and he _growled_. Knowing the affect she had on him was heady and empowering, and so very hot. She felt the pulse of him straining against his pants and reached down to palm the thick length of him. She'd never had one this big, but she was damn well willing to give it the old college try. She couldn't wait to taste him.

"Darce, 'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that, Doll." He breathed out against her neck, lips never leaving her flesh as he spoke. Darcy got a determined glint in her eye at that, and started moving downwards. She shuffled off his lap regretfully, missing the delicious friction already, but with a bigger goal in mind. Steve caught on quickly, and watched hungrily as she mouthed him through his shorts. "Baby, you don't have to.." He said redundantly, though hoping she would continue. She didn't disappoint, pulling him out of his pants with the skill of someone not at her first rodeo. A quick, hot glance up at him, and a few short pumps of his dick, and she took him in her mouth.

His hands flew to her head, moving to her shoulders and then tangling gently in the hair at the nape of her neck as though he wasn't quite sure where to put them. She tongued the underside of his head, alternating feather light strokes of her tongue with firm pressure before surprising him by taking his whole length into her mouth. Steve's breathing turned heavy, and his cock became impossibly harder as he realised he surely had to be in her throat, too, judging by the telltale sensation of her swallowing him. 

"Fuck Darce, that feels so fucking good." He growled, balls drawing tight, though he was determined not to come just yet. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she drew back, mouth only on half of him now, using her hand around the base of his shaft. Though different, the pleasure was no less as she pumped him firmly and sucked so hard he was sure he knew what Bucky had meant once when he said his date _"could'a sucked a golf ball through a garden hose, Stevie."_

Not at such a dire risk of coming anymore, but wanting to save his stamina for when it counted, he drew Darcy up for a passionate kiss.

"Bedroom?" He asked, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his hips. The feel of his dick bare against her clothed, but wet core was delicious and distracting, and he almost had to ask twice before she pointed down the hall to the left. She attached her mouth to his throat this time, as he walked them down the hall and into her bedroom. He laid her upon the bed, taking her very enthusiastic kiss as consent for reciprocation. Darcy started to strip off, and he was all too happy to help. Before too long, he was trailing open mouthed kisses all down her body, hard enough to leave a few hickeys. He reached his destination at the apex of her thighs, kissing her mons reverently before gently licking a stripe from her opening to her clit. She shivered. He licked again.

" _Steve_." She begged breathlessly. 

"I've got you." He answered with a shit-eating grin, before taking his tongue to her clit so relentlessly it felt like she could come in thirty seconds flat. He flicked his tongue up and down her clit until she screamed, then eased up, tracing imaginary letters gently on it. He spelled every word he associated with the beautiful brunette on her clit. 

M-i-n-e. 

B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. 

S-e-x-y. 

He slid a finger inside her, feeling the wetness there. He curled his finger, redoubling his efforts. She would come before he had her. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.

Before he could spell another word, she was shuddering violently, hips jerking and legs clamping shut around his ears. "Fuuuuck." She gasped, hands flying to his hair and grinding her pussy against his face as he continued his assault on her. Her orgasm seemed to last a full minute before the twitches subsided. He looked up at her, making sure she was okay before adding a second finger and crooking them forward in a 'come here' motion. Darcy felt the fire in her belly light again, curling around her stomach and settling underneath his tongue. Fuck. She was gonna come again. 

The pressure Steve was applying on her g-spot proved effective, and an orgasm more powerful than the last tore through her, along with a gush of wetness she'd never experienced before. The little fucker had made her squirt! She rode out her orgasm bonelessly, drained. Steve rose up to lie next to her, smug as can be, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, I guess that concludes the getting to know you portion of the evening." Darcy quipped, climbing on top of him. She teased for a moment, playing 'just the tip' until she had him practically begging. Then she sank down. Hard.


End file.
